The Crush - Part Two, I'm In Like With You
by Ashley Barbara
Summary: Follow-up to The Crush, Part One. Eli realizes how much she means to him.
1. I'm In Like With You

The Crush, Part 2 -- I'm In Like With You Written by: Ashley Supinski and Elizabeth Coiro  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the original Once and Again characters, the actors that portrayed them or anything that was made up during the show's airing time. This is a work of fiction. It's not real and it was never a show (although some of us wish it were). Meredith Bishop is owned by Ashley. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
He inhaled a breath when she came closer to her and his eyes closed when her lips pressed against his. For a moment, he was paralyzed but he got over it, kissing her back gently until she pulled away. His eyes opened and he watched as her gaze dropped to her lap.  
  
He smiled. It was all he could really do.  
  
One kiss.  
  
One small kiss and she had confirmed everything he wanted to know. It was his sign. It had sent a chain reaction through his body. His blood began to pulse in his veins. His heart began to pound a little faster. His knees became weak. His head started to spin. He felt like he was floating.  
  
She bit down on her bottom lip, still unsure if she should've done it. But there was no time like the present and it just felt right. She couldn't even control her own actions before she realized what was happening. Slowly, she brought her gaze to look up at him and he was smiling. It made her smile softly and she looked down again.  
  
Eli placed one hand on both of hers in her lap and the other on the side of her face, touching it gently. "That was amazing. I mean, I wasn't expecting it, but I'm glad you did. I'm glad we did. I'm glad it was tonight. I'm glad it was you." He was becoming a rambling mess, but he didn't care. He never felt happier. He never felt like he was floating on air before.  
  
Her fingers wrapped around his when he took her hands into one of his and her eyes raised to look at him as he touched her face. She smiled softly, her eyes closing and her forehead leaned forward, touching his.  
  
Then, Eli's confession came. "I've liked you since the first day I saw you at BookLovers. I liked you then and I like you now.and I have every moment in between." His gaze fell to their hands and he inhaled a deep breath, willing himself to go on. It needed to be said, and it needed to be said now. "The more I started to realize how much I liked you, the more I didn't know how to act around you. It's why I've been such a geek lately. I kept debating whether or not to just tell you but I was so afraid that you were just push me away. That you'd reject me and then things would be weird. And I didn't want that. I don't want that. I thought that maybe we were just too different and you would never like me."  
  
Her eyes looked up to him as he began to talk, to spill his heart out to her there in the fluorescent light of her kitchen. She watched him, almost intently, as he told her. Swallowing, she looked down and let her confession out. "I've always liked you. Ever since I met you in eighth grade and you asked me to help you with your biology homework. You were the bad boy who got the hot girls and I was just the shy new girl who kept to herself." She shrugged her shoulders, looking up to him for a long moment. "You're right, Eli. We are different. And it scares me. I'm scared that you're going to realize that I'm not the kind of girl you want to be with and it's going to be too late and it'll break my heart."  
  
Her eyes closed and she looked down. He looked at her, lifting her chin to meet her gaze and smiled softly. "For all of those reasons you just mentioned. It's why I want to be with you. You're not the type of girl I usually date and that's why I want to be with you. They're all my ex's, Mer. Don't ever measure yourself up to them. They're the past and I want you to be the present and the future. I want to get to know you more, to find out everything there is to know about you. I want to be with you here and there with you tomorrow."  
  
He smiled and kissed her softly. "I like you too much to let you slip away. I want this to work. I'm going to make it work, hopefully you'll help me. I hope you want to try this too, to make it work."  
  
She smiled softly and nodded her head as she looked up at him. "I want to be with you, Eli."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere."  
  
She raised her gaze to look up at him, a smile on her lips, just slightly. She stood, pulling his arms so that he would stand too and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes closed and head dipped into his shoulder as she felt his arms encircle her waist and hold her close to him. "Thank you," she whispered quietly.  
  
Eli managed to nod his head before resting it against hers gently. He was sublimely happy, for the first time in a very long time he felt incredible. He wished he that he could freeze time and let this moment last forever.  
  
He heard her yawn and suddenly realized how late it was. He pulled away from her gently and looked down to her. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. She looked like she was ready to fall asleep in his arms, something he wished he could do for her. "I should go, so you can get some sleep. And I have to work tomorrow."  
  
Her arms dropped from around his neck and her hands rested on his. She tilted her head and looked up at him, giving him a sleepy smile and nodded slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
She led him back to the front door, hand-in-hand. They lingered on the front porch for a long moment and he kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams," she whispered as he said goodnight and moved down to his car.  
  
She watched him until she could no longer see his car before turning and walking back into the house. She barely was able to lock the front door before she made it to the couch and fell asleep.  
  
The entire ride home all Eli could think about was her. His cheeks burned from the constant grin that plastered on his face. When he pulled into the driveway, he could see someone walking around in the kitchen.  
  
He used the outside entrance to go up to his "apartment" over the garage.  
  
He lay on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
- - - -  
  
The next morning Eli woke to the sun slipping through his closed blinds and shining on his face. He groaned as he rolled over and checked the clock. 9:44. He smiled when the alarm clicked on and clicked it off almost instantly. Rolling onto his back, he raised his arms above his head and stretched.  
  
Today is going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Crawling out of bed, he showered and dressed, pulling on his usual attire of jeans, a tee shirt and a favorite plaid shirt over top. Grabbing his keys, he left his room and went down to the kitchen where most of the family had already gathered. He grinned at Lily and Grace, who exchanged looks as he grabbed a box of cereal, Cap'n Crunch: Oops! All berries, and sat down at the table. He sat next to Zoe and stole the comics that she'd already read.  
  
He'd finished quickly and said good-bye to Rick and Jessie as he left, heading for work.  
  
At the bookstore, he was greeted immediately by Judy, who stared at him as he walked towards the back with a smile on his face and singing softly to himself.  
  
Judy gave him the day's assignment of cleaning out the old magazines and setting up the new ones. He smiled while he worked.a new thing for Eli. He was still thinking about the previous night's events, hoping the day would go by quickly. Hoping that he'd see her soon.  
  
- - - -  
  
Meredith awoke to her mother peering down at her with a smile on her face. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "I don't want to get up!"  
  
Her mother laughed softly. "Didn't say you had too, sleepy head. Long night?" Anna Bishop moved from in front of the couch to take the lazy boy chair that was located adjoining to the couch as her daughter stretched out fully, trying to wake up.  
  
Meredith's eyes opened and she turned to lie on her stomach and smiled at her mom. Her mom just shook her head, smiling back. "C'mon I'll make pancakes and the coffee's already made. You can tell me all about Mr. Sammler."  
  
Over pancakes and coffee, Meredith told her mother about the night. She left out some parts, like John and the Carla suggestions. Her eyes glistened every time she mentioned Eli's name or something he said or did. She felt her heart flutter at the mere thought of him. When she was finished, she sighed happily.  
  
Anna smiled, patting her daughter's hand. "I'm happy for you, darling. Just be careful." Meredith looked to her mom, nodding slowly as she sipped her coffee.  
  
When she set the coffee cup down, she inhaled a deep breath. "I like him. A lot, Mom."  
  
Anna rose, patting her daughter on the back. "I know you do, honey." She kissed the top of Meredith's head. "I need to get to the store. We'll have dinner tonight? Say, five o'clock?" Meredith smiled and nodded. It had become a ritual for the Bishop girls. The night of, or after, Anna returned home, they would go to dinner and exchange stories about what each spent their time apart doing. Meredith came to love these times with her mother the best.  
  
- - - -  
  
It was nearly two by the time Meredith got to the bookstore. She walked through the glass doors and her eyes moved around the open space when she saw Eli with his back towards her at the magazine racks. A smile crossed her lips and when George, who was sitting behind the counter, opened his mouth, Meredith raised a finger to her lips to signal him to keep quiet. He looked at her confused, but nodded.  
  
She walked quietly until she was standing behind Eli who was staring at the magazines, scratching his head over something that she wasn't quite sure. She grinned as she stood on tiptoes and covered his eyes with her hands. He inhaled a deep breath and she leaned close, whispering in his ear. "Guess who?"  
  
Eli put his hands on hers, feeling them. Smiling, he bit down on his lower lip. "Madonna, I thought we talked about this. You agreed to quit following me to work. We had a pact."  
  
He took her hands in his and let them drop as he turned in her arms and looked surprised when he found her standing there instead. "I can't tell you how happy I am that it's you and not Madonna." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "What are you doing here on one of your days off? Did you miss this place that much?"  
  
She laughed softly, kissing his cheek when he kissed hers. "Well, I aim to please. And more like I missed you.plus I promised my mom I'd pick up a book she wanted."  
  
He smiled and nodded, taking her hand as he started to lead her towards the back. He signaled George that he was taking a quick break and George gave him the thumbs up sign. "Did you get to bed alright last night?"  
  
She nodded as she followed him, waving to George as they slipped into the back room. "More like the couch. I barely made it. I didn't realize how tired I was."  
  
"That's good." He led her through the back room towards a door that led to the back parking log. He pushed it open, squinting at the bright sunlight. He moved to a shadowed area and stood with his back to the building. He let go of her hand and shoved his hands into his pockets. He squinted as he looked up to her, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, I stopped by to tell you that I'm going to dinner with my mom at five. But I should be home at seven, at the latest, if you still wanna do something tonight."  
  
He nodded, looking down as he dug his shoe into the gravel. "Do you have a pen?" As she nodded and opened her bag, he dug around in his pockets until he pulled out an old movie ticket stub. She handed him the pen and he thanked her as he wrote down both numbers. "I should be at my mom's, the first number. But if not, call Lily's. I'll be around, I mean, if you're up to it to do something. If not, it's completely cool."  
  
She smiled softly as he held out the ticket stub. "I want to see you tonight." She went to take the ticket, but when she tugged on it, he held it tighter, tugging it backwards slightly.  
  
"It's gonna cost you." He laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, must be the sleep depravation."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Maybe you should stay home and sleep then."  
  
He shook his head as she stepped back, tucking the number safely into her pocket. She'd add them into her phone when she got into the car. "No. I want to see you too."  
  
Eli looked over Meredith's shoulder to see Coop's car fly by and then suddenly, turn and pulled into the back parking lot. Meredith turned slightly and waved to Coop as he climbed out of the car. "Sammler! Meredith!" He waved as he walked over.  
  
"Well, I should get back before Judy finds me MIA." Meredith smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta go anyway. I'll see you tonight." She smiled at Coop, "Bye, guys." She turned and walked back into the store.  
  
Eli moved away from the wall and Coop just stared at him for a long moment. Eli just smiled as Coop looked at him. "She's lookin' good, man."  
  
Eli just shook his head and walked back into the back room and then out to the main floor, back to his magazine assignment. "Waitasecond, what are you doing up before four? Is it the apocalypse?" Coop mimicked Eli's laugh as he followed him.  
  
"Quit shitting around. You guys hang out a lot, don't you? Finally find Carla's replacement? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Coop, she's different. She's not like that."  
  
"Yeah, that one's obvious. What's the headline?" Eli just smiled and Coop stared at him for a minute before nodding. "I like her, man. A helluva lot better than Carla."  
  
"Did you come here to pick up the new Playboy, cause if you did it isn't." Eli looked at him, changing the subject with a smile.  
  
Coop punched his arm playfully. "Nah, I nabbed your Dad's already." They both laughed and Eli bent down to pick through the box of magazines at his feet. "What time do you get off?"  
  
"Five. Why, what's going on?"  
  
"Ted said we're hanging with Shakes tonight, you up?"  
  
Eli finished setting up a pile of magazines and scratched the back of his head. "I've got something going on already."  
  
Coop threw up his arms and rolled his eyes. "Jeez, how long's this been going on?"  
  
"About twelve hours, but it's really important to me, Coop. If I go, you've gotta help me get out of there by seven. But no later. I can't screw this up."  
  
Coop nodded and they exchanged their handshake. A handshake Wink "invented" for the members of Anti-Inflammatory. "I'll pick you up at five." He waved as he left the store. 


	2. Sorry I'm Late

Meredith was home by three and set her mom's book on the kitchen table and took her bags up to her room. She changed and fixed her hair, letting it hang with a barrette holding back the smaller strands of hair that might've been mistaken for bangs. She sighed softly and it wasn't until nearly five when her mother walked in the door, a bundle of books in her arms. Meredith helped her set them down on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'm so sorry, honey. They got a new shipment in at work and Marisa was being fickle about putting it all away."  
  
Meredith smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not five yet. Did you wanna wait?"  
  
"No, I'm starved!" Anna didn't even stay in the house more than five minutes before the girls went to dinner.  
  
They spent the better part of two hours at the restaurant, talking and laughing. Doing the mother-daughter/best friends thing. Anna told her all about the trip to San Diego and how she was going to be heading to Mexico in another two months. Meredith loved her mom and sometimes envied her trips, but it was never something Meredith could see herself doing. Meredith told her about Eli and how great she felt around him and how wonderful he was.  
  
The night sped by and when Meredith and Anna finally got home it was a little after seven. Anna kissed her daughter's head and said goodnight. She was still lagged from her flight and needed sleep. Meredith promised not to stay out too late. She waited until her mother was upstairs before pulling out the ticket stub and dialing the first number.  
  
No answer.  
  
Meredith frowned and left a message with her cell phone number. Then she dialed the second number. A woman picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Eli there?"  
  
"No, I think he went out with Coop. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Could you just tell him that Meredith called? And could you take my number?"  
  
She recited the phone number and thanked the woman before hanging up. She tried to fight the horrible feeling in her stomach or the overwhelming sadness that had come over her. She sighed softly, grabbing her purse and making sure her phone was on as she left the house, heading towards the park.  
  
- - - -  
  
It was twenty after eight when Coop parked in Karen's driveway.  
  
"I'll be right back," Eli confirmed as he jumped out of the car and practically ran towards the house. He knew Karen was working late, but Jessie was staying over.  
  
"Jessie! Jessie!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"What?" She asked appeared at the top of the stairs. He stopped in the middle.  
  
"Did anyone call for me?"  
  
"Yeah, a girl," she said non-chalantly as she slid passed him down the stairs. "Want the number?"  
  
Eli sprung down the stairs and followed her into Karen's office where she had written the number from the machine. "Do you have a new girlfriend," she asked with a smirk as she handed him the paper.  
  
"Go play blocks or something," he smirked back at her and picked up the cordless phone, dialing the number.  
  
It rang three times before Eli started to think she wasn't going to answer. He wanted to see her, but if she didn't answer he'd just go back to Shakey's for the night. Maybe she fell asleep waiting for him.  
  
He moved over to the glass door and looked out to where Coop was waiting. Eli pressed his face against the glass door and Coop laughed, causing him to roll up his window and press his face against it. Eli was laughing when the other line picked up. "Hello?" Eli stepped away from the door, trying to catch his composure again at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hey, Mer. It's me."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The park, listen, Eli, if you're busy you really don't have to hang out with me tonight."  
  
"No, stay there. I'll be there in five minutes." He yelled up the stairs to where Jessie had gone. "Tell Mom I'm staying at Dad's tonight!" He didn't hear her reply as the screen door slammed shut and he jumped into Coop's car. "She's at the park."  
  
- - - -  
  
Meredith loved the park. She always went for walks there when the tracks were closed or it was too late to go up and race or run. It took too long to drive to the other places and sometimes just walking around the park or sitting on the swings helped. Especially when she wanted to write.  
  
But she figured that if Eli called, he could just meet her somewhere close, easy to get too.  
  
She was walking along the path for the third time when her phone rang. She slipped it out of the pocket of her hoodie and looked at the caller ID. It was Eli. She debated not answering it, but on the fourth ring she gave in and clicked the button. She barely had time to tell him not to bother that he should just stay out, but it was too late and he hung up.  
  
She sighed softly and slid the phone back into her pouch before she moved over to the play-set and took a seat on one of the swings. Her hands, half covered by her sweatshirt sleeves, wrapped around the rusted chains as her feet pushed the swing back and forth slowly. Her head leaned against one of the chains and she sighed softly.  
  
Any normal person would just leave. But she wasn't any normal person. And she liked him entirely too much to just leave. And besides, she reasoned, there's probably a good reason for why he's not here. Whoever answered said he was out with friends, I'm not going to stop him from hanging out with his friends. But she still couldn't help the horrible sinking feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.  
  
- - - -  
  
Eli took a long drag from the joint that Coop had rolled while waiting for Eli to come back out. It wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, especially when he wasn't sure how Meredith felt about it, but he needed something to calm him inside. He needed to mellow out and this was the only way that would do it.  
  
He passed the joint to Coop who had turned up Prodigy in the CD player. Eli tapped his hands on his knees along with the beat and at the appropriate times mouthed "Smack my bitch up." When Coop passed the joint back to him, he took a few more hits before finally letting Coop finish it before pulling into the parking lot. Eli saw Meredith's car sitting under a streetlight and sighed softly.  
  
He climbed out of the car, pulling his hoodie with him. "I'll see you later man," he said to Coop as he shut the door and pulled his hoodie on. Shoving his hands into the pouch, he made his way along the mulch trail to the playground where he saw Meredith sitting on a swing, moving back and forth slightly, looking at her feet.  
  
He dropped his gaze to his own shoes as he walked until he came up to her. "Hey," he said softly.  
  
She looked up when she heard his voice, lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear him coming. A smile crossed over her lips when she saw him. "Hey," she said, equally as softly.  
  
He sat down in the swing next to hers, his hands still in the pouch as he looked over to her. She could smell it when he got closer. The faint smell of weed that surrounded him. She frowned slightly, looking back down to her feet as she rocked back and forth slightly. "You didn't have to come. You could've stayed with your friends." Her heart still fluttered and the butterflies still swam around in her stomach. She was glad he came, she wanted to see him. He made her feel.indescribable when he was around her. And she loved being near him. She bit down on her lip nervously, letting the prior activities go unsaid or why he was "late," not that they had set a time. "It would've been okay, if you didn't come tonight."  
  
"I wanted to come tonight. I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't drive and Coop picked me up. He fell asleep at Shake's and then I kinda...well, dozed off too." He smiled before pouting playfully at her, sticking his bottom lip out just a little so that his dimples showed at the corners of his mouth. "I wanted to come," he repeated, "that's why I'm here."  
  
He looked over to her and she smiled. She was glad he had come. She nodded slowly, letting her gaze fall down to her feet. "I guess it worked out, I needed some time alone. But I'm glad you're here now. With me."  
  
He smiled as he looked up to her, swinging back and forth slowly. "Y'know, I haven't been on a swing in like forever. When I was a kid, I used to see how high I could get. It was my goal to swing over the bar. I never made it, but the swing always did."  
  
She looked up to him, laughing softly. "When I was a kid, I was addicted to Nickelodeon. And they had this.cartoon or something called Inside Out Boy. And he became Inside Out Boy by swinging all the way over the swing. Ever since then I've been freaked to swing too high. I didn't want to become Inside Out Girl." She shook her head, her cheeks turning pink slightly from telling him such an embarrassing story from her childhood. Normally, she'd be careful to keep such embarrassing facts locked away. But with him, she didn't need too, or didn't try. They just came out. And he always seemed to listen. To understand.  
  
He smiled when she relayed the story of Inside Out Boy. He remembered it quite well. He wanted to ask her what else she liked as a child. Shows that he watched like Thundercats, PeeWee's Playhouse, He-Man, but he didn't. He didn't want to ruin the moment, just looking at her.  
  
She smiled at him before sliding off of the swing and moving to stand in front of him. She took his hands and pulled him off of the swing so that he was standing in front of her. "I'm really glad you came. And I'm really glad that you got a chance to nap. You looked exhausted at the bookstore today." Her arms removed from his hands carefully before they wrapped around his neck and she leaned closer to him. She kissed him softly. "Still tired?"  
  
He was pulled up from the swing easily, his arms wrapping around her waist and linking as they came to rest at the small of her back. In her arms he felt good. She was so different from anyone he'd ever known before. A very good kind of different. At that moment he realized once again why he was so glad that he had come to spend time with her. And he was even more glad that she had waited for him, despite his being nearly an hour and a half late.  
  
Kissing her back, he tightened his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. "No, I'm not tired anymore." He smiled as he looked down into her eyes. He loved her eyes. "So, what do you want to do now? It's your pick since you came with me last night."  
  
She leaned upward, her arms tightening around her neck as she smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly as she seemed to be in serious concentration on making the decision. She really had no preference. "Hmm, it's my pick, huh?" She grinned as she looked back to him. "I'm not really sure. We could get something to eat, maybe rent a movie. Just stay in."  
  
A smile broke across Eli's lips as he brought one hand to her face to brush away a lose strand of hair there. "You have an intoxicating smile." He leaned down, kissing her cheek gently before letting his hands slide down her arms, his fingers wrapping around hers as he held her hand and started to lead her back to the parking lot. "I was hoping you didn't hear my stomach growling." He looked down, sheepish before stealing a glance at her. "Tacos? Oh wait, you ate already didn't you? We could just get dessert or something."  
  
They reached the parking lot and reluctantly her hand fell from his as he walked around the car and she unlocked the doors. "How about tacos, ice cream and a movie? The beauty of take-out."  
  
He looked over at her before climbing in, she winked and he just smiled, shaking his head. She was amazing. He still couldn't get over it. 


	3. Movie at Karen's

They climbed into the car and Eli tried to think of something charming and witty to say to fill the awkward silence. They had been alone so many times in the bookstore and talking was never a problem. But now he found it harder to find something to say that wouldn't sound stupid or childish.  
  
When Meredith turned the car on, the silence was taken by the poppy tune of New Found Glory's "Hit or Miss." She smiled and turned down the stereo slightly so that it wasn't too loud. "Sorry. I didn't mean to kill your eardrums." He laughed and shook his head. "It's okay, I always have it up loud."  
  
She hummed along to the lyrics as Eli tapped his thighs to the beat. He was staring out of the window before he finally found something half- intelligent to say. "You and you're mother, you guys are close, huh? That's really cool."  
  
She bit down on her bottom lip before she turned to look at him for a moment. She nodded her head slowly. "She's all I have," she said quietly, but loudly enough for him to hear her response. She smiled softly before turning back to the road, humming again.  
  
Turning into Taco Bell's parking lot, she turned off the engine. "Still early enough to run in. Meet back here in ten minutes? I'll go get ice cream." She didn't give him a chance to answer before she climbed out of the car. She waited for him to get out before smiling across the hood at him. She blew him a kiss before scampering across the small road to the gas station.  
  
Eli watched her go for a minute, shaking his head as he turned and walked into Taco Bell.  
  
Five minutes passed before Eli walked out into the parking lot. Meredith wasn't there yet and he smiled, leaning against the car. Soon enough he saw the door to the gas station's mini-mart open and she came out, carrying two white plastic bags.  
  
When she made it over to him, she sighed softly and grinned looking up at him. "And drink!" She held up the half gallon of Turkey Hill raspberry iced tea that she loved." Then, pulling out her keys she handed them to him -- well, more like shoved them into his hand. "Mind driving?"  
  
Eli stared at the keys, then brought his gaze to look up at her. "Are you sure?" He couldn't believe she was letting him drive. She trusted him that much. When she nodded and kissed his cheek, he opened the door for her until she climbed in, handing her the bags that she situated at her feet. He shut the door carefully before walking around to the driver's side and climbing in.  
  
He tried to drive cautiously, but not like an eighty-year-old woman who never exceeded thirty miles an hour, even in a forty-five zone. Just, careful.  
  
"Oh hey," he finally said when he relaxed a bit. "I forgot to tell you that Wink said to say hello to you. He was bummed that he never got to say good-bye last night." He smiled when he looked over to her. "I didn't bother to tell him that he spent most of the night talking to a plant. I figured that would just crush him." They both laughed and Meredith shook her head.  
  
"That was nice of him."  
  
Eli pulled into the blockbuster parking lot which was littered with just a few cars, most of which belonged to employees working late. Eli turned the car off and hopped out quickly so that he could open the door for her. Meredith smiled and waited for him to come around and open the door. "Thank you," she said when she climbed out. He smiled and closed the door behind her before following her into the store.  
  
The girl behind the counter, Amy, who had attended high school with them, greeted them cheerfully. The couple greeted her back as they walked through the isle to the new releases. Eli laid his hand at the small of her back gently as he walked next to her. "So, what are you in the mood for?"  
  
She tilted his head towards his slightly as they walked together and she scanned over the movie titles that stood in front of them. "I'm not sure, what about you?"  
  
"I can't say I've seen anything good in a while. I like weird stuff like Swordfish and Pulp Fiction's my favorite movie." He kissed her cheek, moving his hand up her back so that his arm could wrap around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Okay, idea. Why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll pick out a movie and we can watch yours tonight and mine next time?"  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her cheek before walking towards the other side of the store. She just smiled as she watched him go. She was usually found in the old release section, renting classics like "Casablanca" or "Pretty in Pink" or "Sixteen Candles." She rented new releases every so often, but usually she just went to the theater to see them.  
  
As she roamed through the titles, she pressed her lips together. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to see. Finally, after debating between Moulin Rouge (for the millionth time) or Thirteen Ghosts, she went with the scarier of the two, taking Thirteen Ghosts off of the shelf and making her way back to Eli.  
  
Eli smiled to himself as he looked through the shelves of movies. He couldn't believe how wonderful the night was going. It was simply amazing. That was the only word that came close to describing how he felt around her. It was the only word that could come close to describing everything about her. Two nights of seeing him and she wasn't showing signs of running away screaming and flailing her arms in the air.  
  
He sighed softly before finally letting his gaze fall on "the Others." With a nod, he picked it off the shelf. "Halfway creepy," he murmured before turning to find what she had picked.  
  
When they met, she wrapped her hand around his before looking to see what he picked. "Oooh, Nicole Kidman, she's so great." She lifted hers to show him. "Scary, but I couldn't think of anything else."  
  
He laughed softly as he led her to the counter. Amy greeted them, chatting with both of them about what was going on since school was over and she couldn't help but adding how cute it was to see them together (although, she never would have guessed in a million years!). Eli insisted on paying, but Meredith made him use her card so that any late returns would be on her.  
  
When they had paid, they said good-bye to Amy and left the store. She smiled and pulled him close when they reached the car, kissing him softly. She let go of his hand, exchanging the bag for her keys. "I don't feel like driving anymore."  
  
When they were in the car Eli turned to look at her. "So, where too?" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "We could go to my mom's. I mean, you're mom's probably sleeping or tired so no need to bother her. And my mom's is closer than Lily's." Meredith slid against the seat, her head falling back against the headrest.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." He smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Karen's house.  
  
The ride to Karen's house wasn't long at all, under ten minutes. Lights were still on around the house and Eli could see his little sister, Jessie, bouncing around upstairs in her room. He helped Meredith out of the car and took the bags she had been holding. He led her to the front porch where he rang the doorbell. Karen answered and looked surprised to see him.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight," she smiled as he kissed her cheek and walked into the house.  
  
"Quick decision. Mom, this is Meredith. Meredith, this is my mom, Karen Sammler."  
  
Karen and Meredith smiled at each other, exchanging quick small talk before Karen announced that she'd be doing work in her study.  
  
In the kitchen, Eli set the bags on the counter and moved to the fridge. "Glasses are in the cabinet over there," he pointed to one near her. "Mind getting two out?" She nodded and he watched her as she took two glasses from the cabinet before shifting his attention back to the fridge. He pulled out two cans of Coca-Cola. "I hope Coke is okay. I mean, we have juice and water if you'd rather have that."  
  
She smiled and shook her head, bringing the glasses over to him. "Coke's fine." She watched him for a moment as he poured two glasses, taking hers and thanking him as she moved over to the table, sliding into one of the chairs. "Did you wanna eat first and then watch a movie?"  
  
He nodded and moved his food and drink over to the table. "But I'm gonna run upstairs and change first. I'm burning up in this hoodie." He didn't give her a chance to answer as he left the kitchen and ran up to his room.  
  
On the way, he stopped, knocking on Jessie's door. "Hey, squirt. Turn the music down, I can hear it in the living room and mom's doing work." He stuck out his tongue before he shut the door and moved to his room. He cleaned quickly, if you could call shoving magazines under his bed and throwing clothes into his closet. He pulled off the hoodie and took a random tee shirt from his closet (smelling it first to make sure it was clean) before washing his face (and fixing his hair) and moving back to the kitchen.  
  
Jessie was there asking Meredith a million questions. Eli waited as she finished answering what had to be something about how she knew Eli. He smiled before moving into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Jess, writing a biography?"  
  
She made a face and took her popcorn from the microwave. She stuck her tongue out at him as she moved to leave the room. "Bye, Meredith."  
  
"Bye," Meredith said as Jessie left to go back to her room. Eli slid into the seat across from her and smiled.  
  
Eli devoured his food and Meredith raised an eyebrow at him. "Hungry, champ?" She grinned as he wiped his face with a napkin, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, more than I realized." He stood to start clearing the table and she helped him put everything back. "Thanks," he smiled when she came back over to him.  
  
She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Anytime. So, what movie and where?"  
  
"Well, we could watch it in my room or the living room," he paused, looking down at his feet. He'd never been with a girl like Meredith, a girl who seemed to like him as much as he liked her with no pressure. And he didn't want to push her or make her think he wanted anything by going to his room, so he finished with "Let's go to the living room. There's a bigger TV and more room." She smiled as he led her into the living room. "Yours tonight, mine next time," he repeated his earlier suggestion.  
  
From the living room, they could hear Karen singing along to Etta James. The couple exchanged smiles before Eli shook his head and moved to the TV and Meredith sat down on the couch. She let her flip-flops slide off of her feet as she pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.  
  
When the previews began, Eli moved back to the doorway, flicking off a light before settling down next to her on the couch. He pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and offered half of it to he pulled part over his own legs. "Cold?" He asked when he noticed her shiver. She laughed softly, taking half of the blanket as her legs shifted to be under her body, knees towards him as she leaned closer to him. He smiled to himself as he wrapped one arm around the back of the couch, around her shoulders.  
  
For almost the entire movie Meredith was either, hiding under the blanket, covering her face with her hands, pressing her face against Eli's shoulder so she couldn't see the TV or grabbing onto his arm and squeezing tightly as she squealed.  
  
When the final credits started rolling, she peered her head out over the blanket and looked at the TV before she sheepishly turned to him. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you that I get a little scared sometimes."  
  
Eli squeezed her closer to him for a moment before looking down at her. "Don't be sorry," he smiled. He placed his hand on the side of her face gently, his thumb resting on her chin softly, lifting it as he leaned forward. "No need for a warning," he whispered gently as his lips pressed against hers and his eyes closed.  
  
The moment Eli's lips pressed against hers, his heart began to pound and he could practically feel the blood pumping in his veins, giving his tired body a rush of adrenaline and a new surge of energy. One hand found its way to the back of her neck, slipping underneath her silky hair and massaging it gently. The other hand rested on the side of her face, two fingers barely touching the skin. Never before had he felt so powerless, functioning purely on instinct and pure emotion. She tasted sweet, and to Eli, she was highly addicting. He could've spent the entire night there with her arms around him.  
  
Meredith's body was trembling and her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest. She wasn't quite sure how Eli wasn't aware of it but the moment their lips touched and his hand began to massage the back of her neck gently she had forgotten all about it. Her fingers danced up his back before bringing her hand to rest on the side of his face as he pulled away gently.  
  
He bit down on her bottom lip gently as he pulled away slowly, even reluctantly. She licked her lips before pressing them together and looking down before she looked back up to him and smiled softly.  
  
The rest of the night sped by two quickly for the young couple. Eli pulled out a yearbook and Meredith tried so hard to keep him away from seeing the section that was written for her. Comments from her mother and Aunt Monica and things that she had written about herself in her writing class. She leaned against the couch from her position on the floor, covering her face with her hands as he read her career ambition out loud.  
  
"'To be and actress.'" He smiled when he looked up at her and she felt her cheeks turn red.  
  
They fed each other Phish food and talked about high school memories and things they wanted to accomplish. Eli confided in her that he ultimately wanted to be a rock star. And she finally admitted that even though she'd probably end up a writer, she'd love to do film.  
  
With a note that it was nearing nearly twelve-thirty in the morning, Meredith groaned and told him she had to leave.  
  
Eli walked her to the door, hand-in-hand, both smiling. When they stepped out on the porch, he closed the door behind them carefully. She turned to face him, squeezing his hand gently. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, I mean, if you aren't busy or anything." She looked down, shuffling her feet slightly. She didn't want to sound desperate or pushy but she wanted to see him tomorrow and the day after and the day after that.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You'll see me tomorrow." He let go of his hands before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Hugging him back, she closed her eyes before finally pulling away. "Thank you. You too." She smiled as she turned and walked down the walk to her car.  
  
Eli watched until she was out of sight before sighing happily and turning to walk back into Karen's house. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it sighing softly as he slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor with his knees bent and his arms hanging over his knees. He felt his heart begin to slow as he tilted his head back and rested it on the door. When he looked back around the room he saw something on the floor next to the couch. Crawling over to it, he picked up Meredith's cell phone. A smile slid across his lips, now he'd have an excuse to see her tomorrow. 


	4. Mother's Know

He smiled as he pushed himself to his feet, almost falling over but leaning on the couch for support. Eli fixed the throw blanket over the back of the couch and turned off all but one light near Karen's office. He knocked on the door gently, opening it before hearing her whisper that it was all right to come in.  
  
He walked in, quietly closing the door behind him as he moved to bench that lined the large windows that covered most of the front wall of her office. He was bathed in sunlight as he sat there in silence for a long moment, staring at the stars and wondering if she was doing the same thing. Is she looking at the stars and thinking of me? There was comfort in that thought, in the possibility that she was doing the same thing, sharing something that amazing with her.  
  
Finally, Karen broke the comfortable silence as she set her pen down and looked at her son. "You really like her don't you?" Eli nodded and shifted his gaze to look at her. She always seemed to know. Karen smiled at her son before turning her attention back to what she was doing. "She seems like a sweet girl."  
  
Eli slid off of the bench and moved over to his mother, kissing her head gently. "Good-night, mom." He left the office as quietly as he came, sliding up to his room. He was drained and he was finally feeling how exhausted he was.  
  
- - - -  
  
By the time Meredith got home, her mother was sitting on the couch watching an old Humphrey Bogart movie on the Women's Entertainment channel. Meredith smiled and slid into the seat next to her mother.  
  
Anna looked at her daughter before shaking her head slowly with the hint of a smile lingering on her lips. "Out with Eli again?"  
  
Meredith nodded, "Mmhmm," she said quietly.  
  
"Just be careful, Mer. We both know--"  
  
Meredith looked at her mother, stopping her before Anna could say anything else. "I know, Mom, but I really like him. And I think that he really likes me. I don't know how to explain it, but when he kisses me.it's like the world stops and it's just us."  
  
Anna smiled softly, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You look exhausted. Go to bed, don't forget you have to be at work by ten tomorrow." Meredith smiled, yawning. She shed her clothes when she got to her room and climbed into bed without bothering to wash up. 


End file.
